


Harry Potter and Ferret King

by dionysus_bound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Fancraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_bound/pseuds/dionysus_bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and Ferret King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a square on my trope_bingo card. In my attempt to try new and different things, I decided to design and stitch a cross-stitch sampler type thing. It's not exactly a sampler because there is an abbreviated fairy-tale instead of an alphabet, but I am really proud of how it turned out.

In my attempt to try new and different things, I decided to design and stitch a cross-stitch sampler type thing. It's not exactly a sampler because there is an abbreviated fairy-tale instead of an alphabet, but I am really proud of how it turned out.

 **Title** :Harry Potter and the Ferret King  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Characters/Pairings** : Harry/Draco (implied)  
 **Rating/Warnings** : Gen  
 **Summary** : _Once upon a time..._  
 **Trope** : animal transformation

If you can't read the words, it says:

Harry Potter  
and the Ferret King  
 _Once upon a time..._  
Wizard met ferret,  
and ferret charmed wizard.  
So wizard kissed ferret,  
transforming ferret into  
handsome lover.  
 _...and they lived happily ever after._

__  


and for those of you with eagle eyes, yes the _a_ is missing in "once upon a time." I didn't notice it when I was stitching it, framing it or photographing. I didn't notice until I was posting the pictures. ::sigh::


End file.
